vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
147295-realm-populations
Content ---- ---- ---- I mean what's the point playing an MMORPG when the server is so dead. I like to raid and there just arent any good raiding guilds recruiting tanks at this time on warhound and part of that problem is the server population. PVP isnt a thing for me in this game, I just can't get into it. So yeah "Already" would be the correct term. | |} ---- ---- I'm going to echo what Tex just said. If PvP isn't your thing then why would you roll on a PvP server? You are acting like it's Carbines issue that you are having the problems you are but you chose the realm. Not only did you chose a realm that was always going to have less population than Entity, you chose a realm based on an activity you don't like. It makes no sense. Edited November 20, 2015 by Gomly | |} ---- I have always chosen PVP servers in MMORPGs. Usually I like the pvp in the games. FOr some reason I can;t get into it with wildstar. I have played this game since beta and had quit. Figured i would give it a try when it went FTP and missed the free transfer window. Didn't think the server population would be this bad. Sucks that I find that out now and that my only option is spend $40 for 2 characters or start all over. Bad service on Carbines part imo and its losing them possible revenue for ppl that quit the servers. | |} ---- ---- SIgh I guess its really not clear. I DIDNT CHOOSE THIS REALM! | |} ---- Who did? | |} ---- Guess you dont fully read posts. I was on a different server when the game 1st came out. I took a break for awhile and came back when I heard the game went FTP. When I came back my old characters were already on Warhound. I had already missed the free transfer window when I came back and did not know that warhound's pop would be so miserable. I am not here by choice and never got the chance to move to a PVE server when they implemented the mega-servers. Does that make sense now? | |} ---- ---- Not really, no. Because when they gave the announcement it was going F2P, it was done a while before they closed free transfers and they did have info up about when they would close them. Plus plenty of information was out there way before hand about how bad the population was on PvP servers. If you started the game on a PvP server, you did choose to be on the PvP Megaserver. They merged all the server types together into "Megaservers"(again, information sent out about it happening). This isn't bad service from Carbine(that's reserved for the cash shop FUBAR). | |} ---- Not really. If you left near launch (pre-megaservers) and then came back POST-Megaservers, then the only reason your characters were on Warhound is if you had made those characters on one of the original-launch PVP servers. Which means that at some point, you made the choice to run on a PVP server. Whether that server was named Warhound or not is moot. Carbine didn't just decide to put you on a PVP server without your permission. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Ill look you up. Thanks. | |} ---- Wouldn't you research something in the real world before you joined it? I play SWTOR also. I actually learned about Wildstar in SWTOR fleet chat one day. My husband and I quit playing SWTOR when Wildstar launched. Been happily playing Wildstar since then. Then SWTOR announced KotFE. That got us really excited so we renewed our subs to prepare for KotFE. In the process, I skimmed the forums and noticed a lot of people saying the PvP server we were on was dying. That's a big deal in SWTOR because they don't do cross server group finder and PvP content. So I checked around and noticed that was happening with all of the PvP servers. We were talking bout transferring but it was expensive. But then they had a discount on it. So we transferred. We'd still be stuck there if I hadn't researched. So yes, what I'm saying is that you should have researched before deciding to play the game again. Edited November 20, 2015 by beattlebilly | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- Cut the snark, you DID chose that realm. All those on a PvP realm before the mega server consolidation were placed on the PvP server. You were on a PvP realm before the merge so my point stands, they never have large populations. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Are you kidding me? Hazak (A PvP server) last year was plenty of people in before the downfall of WS in general and so was Ravenous.. In WoW you have Outland EU (A PvP server) being one of the most active servers in the game.. On US you have (or had) Darkspear being one of the bigger servers, also a PvP server. I dont know where you are getting your facts from but saying PvP servers "never have large populations" is just pure bull. PvP servers are in most games active and populated. Its just Wildstar being the exception right now (and SWTOR I guess). Not that it matters too much, its not like there is no economy on Luminai, its well enough to get by. It wont ever be as big as Jabbit thou mainly due to how players that came back post f2p were placed in Jabbit without any way out and got settled on it. Edited November 21, 2015 by Thalothean | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- There are guards? I was on a Dominion alt a couple weeks ago and saw a level 50 Exile just hanging out in Illium. I started following them around, occasionally waving or cheering at them, while they rode all over the city and never aggro'd anything. Not a single guard. Took me by surprise since I'm used to WoW where if you step one toe in the other faction's cities you get swarmed with guards. | |} ---- ----